It's Looking At Things Another Way
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: What ever happened to Elphaba's pregnancy? What ever became of the child? Well... The last follow up story to "Our Anniversary" and "The Best Almost-Lurlinemas Gift". R & R please. Feedback is always welcomed.


**So.. Yeah. This is definitely the last story, I swear. I never even planned to make a sequel and I did. Now here I am writing a crappy third one.. **

**The thing that amuses me is that I actually Roleplay as Elphaba, and how I write her in these stories is more like the musical version of her than what I actually Roleplay her as. When I Roleplay her, she's a mix of the book and musical versions and is oh so bitter and snide with warm undertones. Just feels so strange, you know?**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine and all that jazz. **

* * *

Fiyero would have described Elphaba's pregnancy as "a peaceful time."  
Elphaba would have described her pregnancy as nothing more than a triumph.

Throughout the entire nine months, she stressed. Over anything and everything. Not that Fiyero picked up on any of it; the oblivious fool.

Mostly, Elphaba stressed over the thought of producing a child that would be unnaturally... _Green_. That was something she did not want in the least. Though.. She wouldn't be able to dispose of it if things did turn that way.. No one would want a green child. She would have to face the music if I did happen.

As far as the birth went.. Well.. That was another story.. The one actually having the child was calmer than the rest.

Elphaba either had an incredibly high tolerance for pain or she was just amazing at not showing it. It was a little of both, really.

At one point, the thought of biting her own finger off had passed through her mind.. Pain to mask the other pain.

In the end (after Elphaba had nearly broken dear Fiyero's hand) they ended up with a beautiful little, non-green, girl whom they called Elvira. (Fiyero soon started calling her Vira as a little nickname).

* * *

Elvira was the spitting image of her mother (If one knew Elphaba well enough, you'd know she had a similar personality as well.). The only differences between Elphaba and Elvira was their hair; Elvira had a light brown coloring to her hair from her father, while Elphaba had hair the color of midnight. Though Elvira's hair cascaded down her back and was usually pulled back with a few clips here and there.

Now four years old, Elvira was rather smart for her age and could be very serious when she wanted to be. It amused Fiyero to no end.

Clad in a pink dress, courtesy of her Aunt Glinda, she stopped right in front of Fiyero. "Father," she began in a stern tone as she scrambled into his lap, "I want to know what love is."

Fiyero had merely raised an eyebrow at the strange question; but had situated his daughter in his lap to answer anyways. Every question needed an answer.

"Well.. Love is.. When you kiss all the time. Then, when you get tired of kissing, you still want to be together and talk more... Love is what makes you smile when you're tired. Love is everything, really.." Fiyero offered her a smile. "What do you think love is?"

"I think.. Love is.. When you're able to see past the differences of the person.. And you still like them, think they're beautiful, and still want to be with them. Even if other people don't. Like you do with Mother." Elvira nodded firmly, her brown eyes staring up into his own blue ones.

Fiyero was a bit taken back by the answer - Did.. That honestly just come out of a _four_ year old? She really was Elphaba's child, there was no doubt in that.

"That.. Yes, that's correct, Vira. Absolutely correct. It is what your Mother and I do too."

"What made you fall in love with her? No one else liked her 'cause she's green."

"Hm.. A lot, actually. At first, I didn't know what to make of her. But, then I realized that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen - Even if she didn't believe it. She even made me think! It was..." He paused, looking for the right words, "Looking at things a different way."

Elvira nodded, soon looking deep in thought before speaking. "A boy down the road gave me a flower the other day and asked me if I wanted to be his wife - I told him no because he wasn't cute. Should I look at things a different way and say yes?"

"You absolutely should. But, no actual marriages!"

"Okay. I'll go tell him now." Elvira climbed out of his lap and ran off quickly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Elphaba had been listening. She was leaning against the doorway, both corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"So.." Elphaba started in an amused tone, "The most beautiful girl you've ever seen? You know it's not right to lie to your own child."

"Oh, Fae, you wound me so; A knife to my heart. _A knife_. It was and still is looking at things a different way! You are the most beautiful woman ever. I am wounded that you would think otherwise. " He feigned a look of hurt, grabbing at his heart.

She set herself down into his lap, a small smile playing at her lips. "Hush... Let's come to a compromise and agree that I am not the most beautiful woman ever - But Elvira may just grow up to be."

"Most beautiful in my eyes. Both of you.~" Fiyero gave her a goofy grin, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"If you say so.."

* * *

**Fun fact: Elvira's name came from Miss. Gulch's name in the Wizard of Oz (1939) which was Almira. **

**"Almira Gulch, just because you own half the county doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us. For twenty-three years I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you, and now, well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it."**


End file.
